duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos
Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos is the 19th DMD set in the OCG. Details In the anime, Kojiro Sasaki uses Mono-Darkness Control, so this deck is following that theme. Following the mono-civilization theme of the Dragon Saga block, this theme deck is based on Demon Command Dragons and Demon Commands in the Darkness Civilization. It features both Dragheart Weapons and Creatures, as well as Psychic Creatures. Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon and Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade are both featured on the back of the deck. It is the first time Victory cards appear in DMD sets. Even though the previous incarnation of Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon, aka Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler was a Super Rare, the card's power makes it worthy of the Victory rarity. New Cards: *Ganaldonal, Wrath Demon Dragon *Urami Hades, Curse Hero *Gravemott, Gravestone Demon Dragon *Punish Charger *Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened *Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade Diajigoku, Annihilation Demon Dragon Cards like Hyperspatial Emperor Hole, Bone Dance Charger, Uroborof, Dragon Edge and Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction have updated artworks, but they are not categorized as Mode Change Cards. It is the first time Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier have been reprinted, so they are finally more accessible to players. How to play Discard cards from your opponent's hand and use Chargers to increase your mana and cast hyperspatial spells or summon Draguners in order to take control of the game earlier. The early play of DMD-18 can be disturbed by discards, but Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral's discard substitution is a threat. While Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon is easier to adapt in DMD-18, Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King doesn't have good chemistry with DMD-19. The only Funky Knightmare in the deck is Uroborof, Dragon Edge, that being because the deck is more focused on Demon Commands. Since the deck contains hyperspatial spells, Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser can be adapted to respam Jenny, the Suicide Doll from the graveyard. Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious can be added for more removal. Volg Thunder can be added as well due to its synergy with Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction. While Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon and Urami Hades, Curse Hero are used for graveyard salvage and reanimation, Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons can also be adapted for massive graveyard recovery and psychic creature support. The hyperspatial zone's max number is 8, so more psychic creatures or dragheart weapons can be added. Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle is not that suited for Uroborof. Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade is good for graveyard recovery, but its Dragsolution requirement can sometimes work in your disadvantage. If your strategy does not require this dragheart, Uroborof can be removed entirely. Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper and Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings are natural enemies to early discards, so early creature removal is required for adaptation. Contents *1x Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon (1a/22) Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened (1b/22) *1x Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade (2a/22) Diajigoku, Annihilation Demon Dragon (2b/22) *2x Ganaldonal, Wrath Demon Dragon (3/22) *4x Gravemott, Gravestone Demon Dragon (4/22) *1x Olzekia, Temporal Sword General (5a/22) Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened (5b/22) *2x Urami Hades, Curse Hero (6/22) *2x Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo (7/22) *4x Zabi Barrel, Western Doll (8/22) *2x Hyperspatial Emperor Hole (9/22) *2x Punish Charger (10/22) *3x Bone Dance Charger (11/22) *1x Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor (12a/22) Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened (12b/22) *1x Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger (13/22) *1x Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon (14/22) *1x Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier (15a/22) Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened (15b/22) *3x Uroborof, Dragon Edge (16/22) *2x Hyperspatial Romanov Hole (17/22) *4x Terror Pit (18/22) *2x Death Gate, Gate of Hell (19/22) *2x Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction (20/22) *4x Jenny, the Suicide Doll (21/22) *1x Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle (22a/22) Dokurocald, Misfortune Demon Dragon (22b/22) Contents sorted by Civilizations Darkness Civilization: 40 *2x Ganaldonal, Wrath Demon Dragon *4x Gravemott, Gravestone Demon Dragon *2x Urami Hades, Curse Hero *2x Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *4x Zabi Barrel, Western Doll *2x Hyperspatial Emperor Hole *2x Punish Charger *3x Bone Dance Charger *1x Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger *1x Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon *3x Uroborof, Dragon Edge *2x Hyperspatial Romanov Hole *4x Terror Pit *2x Death Gate, Gate of Hell *2x Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction *4x Jenny, the Suicide Doll Darkness Psychic Creatures: 4 *1x Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened *1x Olzekia, Temporal Sword General Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened *1x Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened *1x Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened Darkness Draghearts: 2 *1x Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade Diajigoku, Annihilation Demon Dragon *1x Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle Dokurocald, Misfortune Demon Dragon Suggested edits These edits are only if one wishes to improve the deck while keeping it as mono-Darkness. Else, do not limit yourself to one civilization. Gallery Trivia *The tutorial has an error where the section telling the player how to use the Victory Cards prints Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened and Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon instead of Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened and Diajigoku, Annihilation Demon Dragon which it should be. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Super Decks